


Day 2— Begging

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sir Kink, Trans Male Character, trans alvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Alvie gets House to beg.





	Day 2— Begging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Here’s my drabble for day two of Kinktober! Begging + Halvie, once again by request of my boyfriend!

“Beg.”

  
“….I can’t.”

  
“Yes you can. Beg— that’s an order.”

  
“Please,” he whispers, his face burning.

  
“Try again,” he insists.

  
“But it’s so embarrassing, Alvie— fuck,” he whines, his thigh stinging.

  
“Address me properly,” Alvie says, withdrawing his hand after smack House’s thigh.

  
House takes a deep breath. “Sir,” he begins softly, “I can’t do it. It’s too embarrassing.”

  
“I know, baby,” Alvie replies. “But you don’t have a choice. You’re tied down, with a vibrator pressed against your prostate, and a remote in my hand. So unless you want to be tortured via taking to much or not getting enough, you’re going to open your fucking mouth and beg. Am I understood?”

  
House shivers and nods. “Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” House swallows. “Please,” he whispers, bucking his hips up against nothing. He’s achingly hard and dying for any kind of friction, but he knows Alvie isn’t going to let up until he begs.

  
“Keep going, baby,” Alvie orders.

  
House whimpers and turns his head to the side. He takes a deep breath and looks back to Alvie. “Please,” he says again. “Please, sir, _please_ do something to me. Ride me, sit on my face— I don’t care! Please, I need you _so bad_ , sir, please!”

  
Alvie smiles and leans down to kiss House. “Good boy,” he praises, turning on the vibrator.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites
> 
> I’m currently taking daily Kinktober drabble requests! Check out my writing blog for the details!


End file.
